The present invention relates to a deposition mask used for a deposition process in a manufacturing process of an electronic component, a semiconductor, a reflective film of an optical component, an organic light-emitting device and the like.
Conventionally, vacuum deposition method with a deposition mask is widely used for manufacturing an organic light-emitting device using a low molecular weight material. As shown in FIG. 1, the deposition mask has, for example, a construction wherein a mask body 120 made of a metal thin film is mounted at a certain tension on a frame body 110. The mask body 120 has a pattern region 130 consisting of plenty of passage holes 131 for letting through a deposition material.
However, with the conventional deposition mask, it is difficult to position the passage hole 131 at an appropriate place with sufficient accuracy when the mask body 120 is mounted on the frame body 110.